3 de octubre
by Kuroiku
Summary: El 3 de octubre siempre fue un día especial para los hermanos Elric... Y eso es algo que no ha cambiado con el paso de los años. [One-shot]


" _3 de octubre_ "

 **Pairing:** Edward  & Winry / Alphonse & Mei

 **Advertencias:** -

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban cuando el tres se detuvo en el andén para desalojar a los pasajeros. Cuando sintió el gélido aire azotarle el rostro se sintió realmente en su hogar, como aquellos fríos días de su niñez más cercanos al invierno que a la estación otoñal propia de aquel mes.

El viaje había sido largo pero se permitió un segundo para sentir el frío calándole los huesos antes de coger la maleta y emprender el rumbo hacia su casa. Estaba nervioso, y sonrió por ello. ¿Estaría Alphonse esperándolo…?

\- ¡Buenos días, Edward!

El rubio se giró hacia aquella voz y se encontró a un viejo amigo de la infancia que no veía desde hacía años. Le devolvió el saludo con la mano y continuó caminando, dispuesto a no perder un segundo de aquel día tan especial.

Cada uno eligió un camino diferente pues Edward decidió permanecer en Ciudad Central mientras Alphonse se estableció en Xing. Lo último que sabía es que su investigación con la alquimia oriental avanzaba a pasos agigantados, había contraído matrimonio con Mei y estaban a la espera de su primera hija, una niña que llevaría el nombre de la madre ambos, Trisha. Respecto a él, continuaba investigando especializándose en la transmutación humana mientras veía a crecer a dos sanos niños junto a su esposa, Winry.

Mentiría si dijera que no se le había pasado nunca por la mente abandonarlo todo y marcharse para ver mundo, pero quería demasiado a sus dos retoños como para abandonarlos sabiendo precisamente él lo duro que era crecer sin un padre.

Cuando Edward llegó hasta su casa tocó suavemente a la puerta y ésta cedió hacia dentro. Se aclaró la voz un par de veces, respiró hondo y se adentró a la estancia con paso firme.

\- ¿Al? – preguntó al silencio - ¿Alphonse?

Observó la maleta de su hermano a un lado del sillón pero él no estaba por ninguna parte, así que dejo la suya a pocos centímetros de la otra y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió al cementerio no sin antes comprar un bello ramo de flores para dejarle a su madre sobre la tumba, quizás con la esperanza de que aquel frío mármol le transmitiera algo de calidez allá donde estuviese.

No le hizo falta buscar demasiado para encontrar la figura de su hermano en el mismo lugar al que él se dirigía. Siempre sería su hermano pequeño pero tenía que reconocer que de espaldas había cogido una musculatura considerable, cosa que jamás creyó probable cuando volvió del otro lado de la Puerta.

\- ¿Alphonse? – preguntó tímidamente.

El menor se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz y se giró con una mirada que irradiaba tranquilidad.

\- ¡Niisan, has llegado! – exclamó abrazándolo con suavidad – Pensé que tardarías un poco más.

\- Supuse que estarías aquí – respondió - ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

Alphonse negó mientras se separaba de él y lo contemplaba durante unos segundos.

\- No has cambiado nada – dijo.

\- La última vez que nos vimos fue hace un año lo preocupante sería que lo hubiera hecho…

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a mirar hacia la lápida de su madre manteniéndose en silencio unos instantes.

\- Aquí empezó todo, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó Edward mientras depositaba con cuidado el ramo de flores.

\- Claro que sí… Me acuerdo que llevábamos horas nosotros solos delante de la tumba de mamá y comenzaba a tener mucha hambre y a sentir el frío calarme por dentro. ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si mamá no hubiera muerto.

\- Probablemente hubiéramos tenido una infancia muy feliz. Puede que al llegar a cierta edad nos hubiéramos marchado a la ciudad para estudiar una prestigiosa carrera y hubiéramos vividos asqueados toda la vida rodeados de normas y más normas.

Alphonse esbozó una sonrisa ante las palabras de su hermano.

\- Hasta el año que viene, madre – susurró con un hilo de voz. Escuchó que Edward también le decía algo y ambos emprendieron el camino rumbo a casa. – He traído muchas cosas de Xing para que se las lleves a Winry y a los niños… Por las últimas fotos que me enviaste ya estaban enormes.

\- Crecen muy deprisa – respondió el rubio – Bueno, ya te darás cuenta de ello.

Atravesaron la puerta de la casa y Edward se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Alphonse se sentó en el sillón situado frente a él y sonrió.

\- Edward, no puedo tener hijos.

El rubio parpadeó mientras asimilaba las palabras de su hermano.

\- ¿Có-cómo? Pero sí en tu última carta…

\- No pude contártelo porque no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien la lea y lo descubra. Al principio simplemente pensamos que se trataba de algo puntual pero después de meses intentando concebir sin ningún resultado acudimos a un médico de confianza y nos dio el diagnóstico, Mei es fértil pero yo no seré capaz de darle hijos nunca.

\- ¿Entonces cómo…?

\- El embarazo es mentira, en unos meses ella lo perderá y dirá que el trauma ha sido tan grande que no quiere volver a intentarlo. No ganamos nada pero al menos su familia dejará de presionarnos para tener descendencia… La otra opción es que mantuviera relaciones con otro pero no quiso hacerlo bajo ningún concepto, lo cual si he de sincero, me alivió bastante.

Edward se incorporó con lentitud tratando de comprender lo que le acababa de confesar su hermano.

\- Vaya, Al… No sé qué decir al respecto… Yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada – respondió con tranquilidad – Puedo dar gracias de ser humano, tampoco podía salir perfecto, ¿no?

Edward apartó la mirada de la suya y la fijó en el suelo, sintiendo como la culpabilidad se colaba por cada poro de su piel.

\- Alphonse… Lo siento tanto… Si no hubiera tenido aquella estúpida idea…

\- Niisan, te lo he contado porque en la carta no podré especificarte la situación real y no quería que te sintieras mal al estar lejos. No quería decir que…

\- Pero es real, ¿no? Quiero decir, te condené a una situación que aún sigue teniendo repercusiones… Si tan solo hubiera sabido pensar con claridad…

\- Ed…

\- ¡Pero estaba muy enfadado! – respondió agachando la mirada – Éramos solo unos niños, joder, ¿cómo íbamos a asimilar aquello? Yo sólo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes… Yo sólo…

Alphonse se arrodilló frente a él y lo obligó a fijar la vista en él.

\- Niisan, yo también estaba ahí y estuve de acuerdo. Tú lo has dicho, éramos niños y no podíamos imaginar lo que iba a pasar. Pero gracias a ti estoy vivo, ¿me oyes? ¡Vivo! No podré tener hijos pero puedo disfrutar de la suavidad del tacto de la piel de Mei, la cual nunca hubiera conocido si no nos hubiéramos embarcado en aquella loca aventura…

\- No puedes obtener algo sin dar otra cosa a cambio, ¿no?

\- Exacto – respondió – La alquimia es aplicable a cualquier otra faceta de la vida.

Edward se limpió la humedad que amenazaba con salir y sonrió levemente.

\- Ojalá no hubiera pasado nunca pero una vez hecho… La verdad es que lo pasamos bien.

Alphonse asintió divertido y comenzaron a hablar de aquella época de sus vidas, riendo en algunos momentos, sintiendo pena en otros y enfadándose durante unos segundos cuando viejas riñas salían de nuevo a la luz. Comieron y bebieron mientras continuaban con aquella conversación, ahora derivada en aspectos familiares y los resultados de sendas investigaciones. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la luz del atardecer invadió la estancia.

\- Vaya, parece que es hora de marcharnos… - suspiró Al – Cada vez se me pasa más rápido.

Edward se desperezó y comenzaron a recoger la casa para dejarla en perfecto estado hasta el año siguiente que volvieran a verse. Una vez terminaron cerraron la puerta con llave tras de sí y emprendieron el camino hacia la estación de tren casi en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

\- Nos veremos el año que viene, ¿no? – preguntó Al

\- Por supuesto, como siempre, un año exacto.

\- El tres de octubre.

\- El tres de octubre – repitió el mayor mientras afirmaba con vehemencia.

El tren de Alphonse fue el primero en llegar. Se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y observó a su hermano subir y buscar un asiento pegado al cristal para poder decirse adiós hasta perderse de vista. Edward tuvo que esperar un par de horas más e hizo lo mismo, buscar un asiento cercano a la ventana y dirigir la mirada hacia donde su madre descansaba mientras sostenía con fuerza el reloj de bolsillo que había traído consigo en la maleta. Cuando arrancó lo abrió y sonrió con nostalgia unos segundos para luego acomodarse en su asiento dispuesto a dormir durante el viaje.

" _Don't forget .10_ "

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Nació de una tarde algo inspirada donde tenía en mente hacer algo similar al fic de "Reencuentro" pero sin incluir Elricest, por variar un poco. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si quieren dejar un review es más que bien recibido, me encanta saber que esto le llega a alguien más aparte de mí. Y sin nada más que añadir... ¡Feliz 3 de octubre! :3.

 **Kuroiku ~**


End file.
